Harry's Yule Ball Rock Out
by ShadowLord1329
Summary: One shot: Just wanted Harry to preform at the Yule Ball for once in a Musically talented Harry Fic M for safety


Harry's Yule Ball Rock out

Summary: I see Fanfic after Fanfic where they show Harry with a Guitar that he can play and When the Yule Ball comes around in the fics Authors let a GOLDEN Chance for him to showcase his talent pass WELL NOT ANYMORE.

"Ok Hogwarts we are taking a five minute break so cool down and get some drinks we will be right back." The Lead singer of the Weird Sisters said. Harry Potter Looked at the Stage twitching because He always wanted to be a rockstar. "Fuck it." Harry said shocking his Date Parvarti Patil and his Best Friend Hermione Granger as he got up on stage to talk to the Band.

"Hey do you mind if I perform with you guys I can play Guitar really well." Harry said.

"Can you sing because my throat hurts." The Lead singer asked.

"I don't know if i'm good but i can try." Harry said.

"Ok What song do you want to do?" The Drummer said.

"You guys know ACDC?" Harry said.

"My squib cousin is in that Band." The Bassist said.

"You Know Let there be Rock?" Harry said.

"Yeah we know all of there songs." The Drummer said.

"Ok Lets do this!" Harry said.

"Everybody I'm taking a break from singing until my Throat gets healed so Haryy Bloody Potter Volunteered to step in." The Lead said.

"Alright Hogwarts We got a Muggle classic for you.

"BOOO MUGGLES SUCK!" Draco said.

"FUCK YOU YA WANKER!" The Bassist said.

Play Let There Be Rock

 **In the beginning**

 **Back in nineteen fifty five**

 **Man didn't know 'bout a rock 'n' roll show**

 **And all that jive**

 **The white man had the schmaltz**

 **The black man had the blues**

 **No one knew what they was gonna do**

 **But Tchaikovsky had the news**

 **He said let there be sound**

 **There was sound**

 **Let there be light**

 **There was light**

 **Let there be drums**

 **There was drums**

 **Let there be guitar**

 **There was guitar**

 **Let there be rock**

Harry was jamming on the solo shocking everybody there. People were dancing and Hermione and the other girls were blushing at Harry rockstar swagger.

 **And it came to pass**

 **That rock 'n' roll was born**

 **All across the land every rockin' band**

 **Was blowin' up a storm**

 **And the guitar man got famous**

 **The business man got rich**

 **And in every bar there was a superstar**

 **With a seven year itch**

 **There was fifteen million fingers**

 **Learnin' how to play**

 **And you could hear the fingers pickin'**

 **And this is what they had to say**

 **Let there be light**

 **Sound**

 **Drums**

 **Guitar**

 **Let there be rock**

Harry was pouring a lot of energy and his Magic was flowing really fast causing his Guitar to heat up. Making shoot fire. The Crowd Roared.

 **One night in the club called the shakin' hand**

 **There was a 42 decibel rockin' band**

 **And the music was good and the music was loud**

 **And the singer turned and he said to the crowd**

 **Let there be rock**

End Song

The Ballroom cheered.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The Crowd chanted.

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen." Harry said.

"Ok guys follow me and listen to the changes don't be afraid of the speed and enjoy the ride."Harry said.

"Ok Hogwarts I got a song for ya Get Ready!" Harry said.

Cue Still of the Night Whitesnake

 **In the Still of the Night**

 **I hear the wolf howl, honey**

 **Sniffing around your door**

 **In the Still of the Night**

 **I feel my heart beating heavy**

 **Telling me I gotta have more**

 **In the shadow of night**

 **I see the full moon rise**

 **Telling me what's in store,**

 **My heart start aching**

 **My body start a shaking**

 **And I can't take no more, no, no**

 **Now I just wanna get close to you**

 **An' taste your love so sweet**

 **And I just wanna make love to you**

 **Feel your body heat...**

Hermione and The other Girls were getting wet picturing Harry telling them that. Harry smirked at them.

 **In the Still of the Night...**

 **In the Still of the Night...**

 **Over here baby...**

 **In the heat of the day**

 **I hang my head down low**

 **And hide my face from the sun**

 **Through the light of the day**

 **Until the evening time**

 **I'm waiting for the night to come**

 **In the Still of the Night,**

 **In the cool moonlight,**

 **I feel my heart is aching**

 **In the Still of the Night...**

Hermione was contemplating Fucking Harry's brains out for making her this hot.

His Date was thinking along the same lines.

 **Tell me here baby**

 **In the Still of the Night**

 **I hear the wolf howl, honey**

 **Sniffing around your door...**

 **In the Still of the Night**

 **I feel my heart beating heavy**

 **Telling me I gotta have more...**

 **Now I just wanna get close to you**

 **An' taste your love so sweet**

 **And I just wanna make love to you**

 **Feel your body heat.**

 **In the Still of the Night...**

 **Still of the Night,**

 **Still of the Night,**

 **Still of the Night...**

Harry felt Powerful after that song.

"What do you say Hogwarts one more time!" The Lead singer said.

"Harry Harry Harry!" The Crowd chanted.

Harry walked up to the mike.

"I love Muggle music. The Man i looked up too Freddie Mercury Passed away not to long ago three years to be exact This song he wrote speaks not only to the Passion to the craft but it speaks the truth about Music." Harry said going to the keyboard

Cue Show Must Go On Queen

 **Empty spaces.**

 **What are we living for?**

 **Abandoned places.**

 **I guess we know the score.**

 **On and on.**

 **Does anybody know what we are looking for?**

 **Another hero,**

 **Another mindless crime**

 **Behind the curtain**

 **In the pantomime.**

 **Hold the line.**

 **Does anybody want to take it anymore?**

 **Show must go on.**

 **Show must go on.**

 **Inside my heart is breaking.**

 **My make-up may be flaking.**

 **But my smile still stays on.**

The girls were crying at Harry's passion in the song. Dean lit a lighter he was carrying because he too was a Queen Fan. Soon others were lighting ether Lighters or Wand Tips.

 **Whatever happens,**

 **I'll leave it all to chance.**

 **Another heartache,**

 **Another failed romance.**

 **On and on.**

 **Does anybody know what we are living for?**

 **I guess I'm learning.**

 **I must be warmer now.**

 **I'll soon be turning**

 **'Round the corner now.**

 **Outside the dawn is breaking,**

 **But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free.**

 **Show must go on.**

 **Show must go on.**

 **Inside my heart is breaking.**

 **My make-up may be flaking,**

 **But my smile still stays on.**

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's Preformance.

 **My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies.**

 **Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die.**

 **I can fly, my friends.**

 **Show must go on.**

 **Show must go on.**

 **I'll face it with a grin.**

 **I'm never giving in—**

 **Oh—with the show.**

 **I'll top the bill,**

 **I'll overkill.**

 **I have to find the will to carry on with the show.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Show must go on.**

End song

Harry walked off the stage to a roaring crowd. He and Hermione as wellas Parvarti left to go to the Gryffindor Common Room

THe End


End file.
